The Scholarship
by KitLee
Summary: What happens when two good students vie for the same scholarship? Will one get it because he's poor, or another because she isn't? Focusing on the good students at Winslow (for once), and the fights that the faculty undertake to help them succeed.


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places belong to David E. Kelley, not me. Everything else is mine, though. The idea of a school scholarship comes from my own high school, and that is where I got the story of how they got the money.  
  
A/N: I've had this idea for a while now, so I'm trying to finish it up quickly. I wanted it to be longer, but I don't have the patience. If I get good replies, I may expand. As always, r/r!  
  
The Winslow High School Scholarship  
  
During the Great Depression, in 1935, a painter painted a large picture for a high school in his native Boston as a WPA project. The picture hung in the library until 1952 when the school sold it for several thousand dollars. With the money earned from the sale, the school set up a fund to provide college scholarships to talented seniors. The school was Winslow High School.  
  
Monday, September 16, 2002 -- 3:40 pm -- Department Heads' Meeting  
  
". . . And as you know, this will be the fiftieth year that the school has been handing out the scholarship," Vice Principal Scott Guber said. "So I want you to be especially careful when you select your candidate this year. The paper wants to run an article about us in the Spring, when the results are in, and I don't want any mistakes."  
  
*****  
  
Tuesday, December 10, 2002 -- 3:57 pm -- AP Biology Class  
  
"Carter, can I see you for a minute?" Ms. Amanda Garrison, AP Biology teacher and chair of the science department, asked.  
  
"Sure." Dana Carter-Lewis, nicknamed Carter, walked to her desk. The AP Biology class, just letting out, usually ran late to fit in time for all of the labs.  
  
"I want you to know that I've nominated you for the Winslow Award," Amanda Garrison said.  
  
"Really?" Carter asked, shocked. "Me?"  
  
Amanda smiled. "Yes you. I've really been impressed with your work this past semester, as well as your work in your other science classes. I know how hard you work, in and out of class, and I think you'd be a great candidate."  
  
"You're serious? I don't have to apply?"  
  
Amanda shook her head. "No. I know that some departments, like History, do require students to apply, but the other science teachers and I have been talking, and we agree that you're the best one." She handed Carter a stack of papers. "Fill out this application and return it by the Tuesday after we get back from Winter Break."  
  
*****  
  
Tuesday, December 10, 2002 -- 4:08 pm -- Principal's Office  
  
"Hey Steven, can we talk for a minute?"  
  
"Sure Harry, what's on your mind?"  
  
"It's about that Winslow Award thing. I want the chance for one of my students to get it."  
  
"Really Harry? The Winslow Award is for the best student in school. You teach in the Dungeon."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I've got this great kid this year. He's unmotivated, but he's really smart. I had him last year, and I got through to him. I mean, he's going to college next year, but he doesn't have the money. So I thought . . ."  
  
"Is he really a good kid Harry? Worth a $25,000 scholarship?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"All right. He's in."  
  
*****  
  
Wednesday, December 11, 2002 -- 3:07 pm -- "The Dungeon"  
  
"Hey Kenny," Harry Senate said after the bell for the end of the day rang. "Come here for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah Mr. Senate. What'd I do?" Kenny Wilkes shuffled up his teacher's desk.  
  
"Okay, I talked to Mr. Harper, and he said you've got a shot at the Winslow Award."  
  
"Yeah? But that's for the really smart kids."  
  
"Yeah, and you're really smart. Look, here's the paperwork. Just fill this out and turn it in right we come back from break."  
  
"Do you think I've got a shot at this?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
*****  
  
Wednesday, January 8, 2003 -- 12:00 noon -- Main Office  
  
"Hey Louisa," Harry Senate said. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Just finishing up the work for the Winslow Award."  
  
"So, who picks this thing? Is it Steven?"  
  
"No. Don't you know?"  
  
"Nope. I avoid faculty meetings, remember."  
  
"Well, the teachers vote on the student based on qualifications. It's supposed to be an impartial jury, so I have to type up all the resumes and give each student a random number."  
  
"So when's the voting?"  
  
"Two weeks. The top three then get interviews, and then I get to do this all over again."  
  
*****  
  
Wednesday, January 8, 2003 -- 12:20 pm -- AP Biology room  
  
"I'm not saying cheat; I'm just saying that Carter's going to be the Science candidate," Amanda Garrison said.  
  
"And you want me to back her instead of Sam Martin, from my department," finished Adam Holling, head of the math department.  
  
"Well, no offense, but Carter's a much better candidate."  
  
"I know. I know." Pause. "So, why does this matter so much to you, anyway?"  
  
"It doesn't!"  
  
"Amanda . . . I know you. We're close. This means a lot to you."  
  
"Well . . . it's just that I haven't had one of 'my' kids win since the Danyel Stephens incident. I know that Carter deserves to win, and I'm not about to let her get screwed over."  
  
"So how is Danyel?"  
  
"She's good. Really good."  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
"Only when my bank statement comes. So will you do this?"  
  
Longer pause. "Sure. You know, she might win without my added support. She looks great on paper."  
  
"I know. I just want to be sure."  
  
*****  
  
Thursday, January 9, 2003 -- 12:17 pm -- Teacher's Lounge  
  
"Lauren, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it Harry? What's the matter?"  
  
"It's about that Winslow Award. Louisa told me yesterday that it's all up to a teacher vote."  
  
"Didn't you know that all ready?"  
  
"No. Look, that's not the point. I have a candidate this year."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Kenny Wilkes."  
  
"Wow, he's good."  
  
"Yeah, and he really needs the money. Look, I need you to vote for him."  
  
"Harry! I can't just do that. That's cheating."  
  
"Look, the kid may not look great on paper, but I know he's the best."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I snuck a look at some of the resumes. Some of those kids have lists of awards and clubs a mile long. Kenny doesn't have that. He can't. He's gotta work and study."  
  
"Harry . . ."  
  
"Please Lauren. You know that he's the right one. He's smart, and he really needs this scholarship."  
  
"All right, I'll do it. How will I recognize him?"  
  
"He's in the Suicide Club, National Honor Society, and that's it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*****  
  
Thursday, January 9, 2003 -- 2:01 pm -- Second Floor Hallway  
  
". . . So vote for Harry's candidate, please Marilyn. It means so much to Harry, and he's right. Kenny deserves it."  
  
"I don't know Lauren. This all seems a little dishonest."  
  
"Please."  
  
"All right. Want me to spread the word?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
*****  
  
Thursday, January 9, 2003 -- 4:15 pm -- Faculty Parking Lot  
  
". . . Please Taylor, you have to vote for Carter."  
  
"I don't know Adam. We aren't supposed to do this, you know," Taylor Watson, Honors Algebra I and Geometry teacher, said.  
  
"I know, but it means a lot to Amanda. She's still upset about the Danyel Stephens incident."  
  
"Did she actually . . . ?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Come on, you know Carter. She's a great kid."  
  
"Okay. How will I know which one's her?"  
  
"She's Student Council President. Just look for that. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. It'll be nice to break the English/History roadblock on the award. Prove that we Science/Math teachers have good students too."  
  
*****  
  
Monday, January 20, 2003 -- 4:00 pm -- Teacher's Lounge  
  
"All right, it's time to vote on the candidates. There are eight of them this year, and they have been given random nubmers in the interest of fairness. Now, vote for the candidate who you think deserves the $25,000 scholarship the most."  
  
*****  
  
Tuesday, January 21, 2003 -- 12:00 noon -- Principal's Office  
  
"Steven, I've got the results."  
  
"Thank you Louisa. Who won?"  
  
"Well, the top three are Dana Carter-Lewis from Science, Kenny Wilkes from the Dungeon, and Jonathan Parker from History."  
  
"All right. Send out notes for the interviews. Schedule them for . . . um . . . better make it February 5."  
  
*****  
  
Wednesday, February 5, 2003 -- 4:00 pm -- Principal's Office  
  
"Well Louisa, that's the last of the interviews."  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"I say the Parker boy should be out. He isn't motivated enough."  
  
"Really Scott? Most years, this is just a formality."  
  
"I know Stephen, but in my opinion, his work does not merit such a high scholarship."  
  
"And I was afraid you'd go after Harry's candidate."  
  
"No, as much as I was prepared to deny it Louisa, Kenny Wilkes is fully qualified."  
  
"So now we let the department heads vote?"  
  
"Precisely. That is, unless you have other reservations Stephen."  
  
"No. I would like to give Harry's candidate a leg up with the department heads. They're going to look right at his resume, see how much shorter it is, and turn him aside."  
  
"So what are you saying? Should we disqualify the Carter girl because she has more extracurriculars?"  
  
"There's that, and also Kenny is more needy. Carter could pay for college without this. Kenny couldn't."  
  
"Oh god, Stephen, not this again. Do you detect a hint of the Danyel Stephens incident?"  
  
"You're right Louisa. Stephen, we will have to leave the decision to the faculty and trust them to make the right choice."  
  
"And which one is that?"  
  
*****  
  
March 17, 2002 -- Afternoon annoucements -- 2:55 pm  
  
". . . And I am pleased to announce this year's winner of the Winslow Award is . . . Miss Dana Carter-Lewis."  
  
In the AP Biology class . . .   
  
"I won? Oh my god! I won!"  
  
In the dungeon . . .   
  
"Don't worry Kenny, I'll fix this."  
  
*****  
  
March 17, 2002 -- First floor hallway -- 3:07 pm  
  
"Just tell me who this Dana Carter-Lewis is Stephen!"  
  
"Harry, relax. It's all over. She's getting the award. I'm sorry about your candidate, but the board decided that he was not as well qualified."  
  
"But Stephen, you know how much he needs the money!"  
  
"Harry, just drop it."  
  
*****  
  
March 17, 2002 -- First floor hallway -- 3:24 pm  
  
"You shouldn't feel bad about this Harry. I hate to admit it, but Carter is a fine choice for the award."  
  
"But who is she Lauren? Does she even need it?"  
  
"She's perfectly qualified Harry: Student Council president, National Honor Society, science club, math club, volunteering at the hospital, softball -- this kid does it all and does it well."  
  
"But what about need?"  
  
"Well . . . her parents are divorced, and her dad lives in Chicago. Her mom's a nurse, so they're not that well off. But her dad . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure her dad is very well off."  
  
"Really? Thanks Lauren. I've gotta go talk to Stephen."  
  
*****  
  
March 17, 2002 -- Main Office -- 3:30 pm  
  
"Harry, Stephen doesn't want to talk about it."  
  
"But Louisa --"  
  
"Look, a reporter's coming from the paper tomorrow to the award ceremony. Don't bother Stephen about this. The school doesn't need this to turn into a mess."  
  
*****  
  
March 18, 2002 -- Winslow Award Assembly, Auditorium -- 1:16 pm  
  
". . . And it is with great honor that I announce this year's winner of the Winslow Award, Miss Dana Carter-Lewis. Will you please rise and accept your award? Miss Carter-Lewis is Student Council president, member of National Honor Society . . . "  
  
"And completely unworthy of the award!"  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Me! Kenny Wilkes! I heard all about this. It's favoritism, plain and simple. They like her 'cause she's rich and white. She shouldn't have even applied; she doesn't need it!"  
  
*****  
  
March 18, 2002 -- Principal's Office -- 1:31 pm  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Harper, but I had to say something. It's not right that she get it --"  
  
"I won it fair and square!"  
  
"-- when she doesn't need it."  
  
"The award is need-blind."  
  
"Bull! You should keep out the kids with, how many millions does your dad have?"  
  
"That is none of your business. He's not paying for my college anyway, Mom is. That's part of the divorce agreement."  
  
"Bull! If he can pay for it, why shouldn't he?"  
  
"He's got three other kids to think about! Mom and I'll handle me, with all the outside help we can get."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, if I don't get this scholarship, I'm not going. Period. Not all of us have rich daddies who can pay. Some of us have nothing."  
  
Knock. "Stephen, the reporter wants interviews with each candidate, you, Scott, and their sponsoring teachers."  
  
"Not now Louisa!"  
  
"He's being really stubborn."  
  
Sigh. "Fine. Start with Carter-Lewis."  
  
*****  
  
March 18, 2002 -- Conference Room -- 2:00 pm  
  
"State your name for the record."  
  
"Dana Carter-Lewis."  
  
"Thank you. Now, Miss Carter-Lewis, could you please explain in your own words exactly what happened."  
  
"Sure. Well, several months ago, my AP Bio teacher nominated me for the Winslow Award. It's this really prestigous scholarship, and I need the money for college. I passed the first screening, and the interviews narrowed it down to me and Kenny Wilkes. After the final vote, I won."  
  
"I see, and how does it make you feel, having him challenge your win and accusing you of cheating."  
  
"It makes me angry! I mean, I deserve it. I work really hard on student government, tons of clubs, and softball. I won fair and square. Plus, I don't care what he says, I need the money. I mean, my dad may be some big Chicago executive with x number of millions, but according to the courts, he doesn't have to pay for my college since he has three other kids. And he won't."  
  
*****  
  
March 18, 2002 -- Conference Room -- 2:20 pm  
  
"State your name for the record."  
  
"Kenneth Wilkes. But everyone calls me Kenny."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Wilkes. Now, tell us in your own words your position on all this."  
  
"Sure. See, I was pretty upset about not winning yesterday, but it was no big deal, ya know? I mean, I sorta know Carter, and she's really smart, so I figured it was okay. But then my teacher, Mr. Senate, he told me that she's really loaded. Her dad's got tons of money, and it wasn't fair that she get a scholarship when I don't, even when I need it so much. I mean, I can't go to college without it. So then I got really mad. He tried to talk to Mr. Harper, the principal, but it didn't do any good. He wouldn't pay attention. So I figured, hey, lets make them pay attention."  
  
*****  
  
March 18, 2002 -- Conference Room -- 2:40 pm  
  
"State your name and occupation for the record."  
  
"Amanda Garrison, freshman honors and AP Biology teacher, and headof the Science department."  
  
"Now Ms. Garrison, could you explain to us your part in all this, and how this new development makes you feel?"  
  
"Um, okay. Well, as head of the Science department, it's my job to choose the Science candidate."  
  
"And is there a lot of competition in getting your candidate to win?"  
  
"Not really. I mean, there is a little since a science or math candidate hardly ever wins. But mostly we're just picking the best student we can."  
  
"All right, continue."  
  
"Well, I really wanted to choose a good kid this year. And Carter's the best, the best in a long time in fact. She's probably the best since Danyel Stephens, and . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, but who's that?"  
  
"Oh, well, several years ago, Danyel Stephens was a student here. She was the Science candidate, and she won. But then the administration took away her award and gave it to a more needy student. She couldn't get a new scholarship to cover the loss, so I wound up helping her out."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I took out a loan for her. She and her mom pay me back, slowly, but I'm swallowing a lot of the interest. I mean, she'd pay it back if I told her, but I don't want her to since she also has medical school to pay for."  
  
"She made it to medical school?"  
  
"Yes, and she's doing fine. She writes me every week."  
  
"And does it seem like that's going to happen again?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, yes."  
  
"Do you think Mr. Wilkes has a point?"  
  
"No, absolutely not. The Winslow Award is supposed to be need blind."  
  
"What do you mean 'supposed to be?' "  
  
"Well, it never truly is, but it's pretty close. And I don't care what anyone says, Carter does need it. She deserves to win, and she did. Period."  
  
*****  
  
March 18, 2002 -- Conference Room -- 2:40 pm  
  
"State your name and occupation for the record."  
  
"Harry Senate. I teach the more difficult students in the basement, which is called the Dungeon."  
  
"Now Mr. Senate, could you explain to us your part in all this, and how this new development makes you feel?"  
  
"I'm proud of Kenny for sticking up for himself. They say that need shouldn't matter, but it does. Dana Carter-Lewis can pay for it without the scholarship. Kenny can't. That's a hard fact that should be considered. Plus, just because he's in the dungeon doesn't mean that he isn't qualified. He'll do great with his life, if he's given the opportunity."  
  
*****  
  
March 25, 2002 -- Conference Room -- 3:15 pm  
  
"Now that you are all here, Scott and I are going to explain the solution that we have come up with for the problem here."  
  
"As you all know, both Mr. Wilkes and Miss Carter-Lewis deserve and need the money; Miss Carter-Lewis has more credentials, and Mr. Wilkes has more need," Scott summarized.  
  
"But the scholarship is need blind, and we have decided not to reverse our decision. Miss Carter-Lewis was chosen fairly, and we must stand by that decision," Stephen explained. "Dana Carter-Lewis will receive the full scholarship. I'm sorry Kenny, but that is that. The matter is most definitely closed now.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Agree or disagree? Voice your opinions in a nice Review! 


End file.
